The goal of this effort is the creation of a new line of microcoil-based NMR detection probes specifically targeted to protein analysis. The submitting organization will utilize a patented and exclusively licensed approach to susceptibility matching that has enabled small molecule analysis using microcoil-based probes. The fundamental contribution of microcoils to protein analysis is the ability to acquire data using less sample, micrograms rather than milligrams. This provides the protein chemist with an NMR measurement solution that generally saves time by requiring less expressed protein, and that accommodates expression techniques that are of potentially high value but potentially lower yield. The probes developed under this SBIR will be designed to interface to standard NMR spectrometers ranging in (proton) frequency from 400 MHz - 750 MHz, and to sample management and analytical separations technologies both in existence and under development in the rapidly growing field of proteomics. The immediate market will be the pharmaceutical and medicinal chemistry industries. [unreadable] [unreadable]